ONE SHOT - Las Chance To Love
by BennetFanfics
Summary: Hermione precisa se declarar para Harry, afinal, eles nunca mais se verão, entretanto, as coisas não saem como ela esperava... Saem melhores ainda.


O meu corpo inteiro começou a tremer quando eu me posicionei no topo da escada, em frente ao salão principal de Hogwarts. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu estivera tão confiante, tão certa de tudo, e agora, parecia uma covarde fugindo. A guerra havia acabado, as aulas também, e talvez eu nunca mais visse Harry, era minha última chance de dizer a ele toda a verdade. Eu tinha que dizer que nunca sentira nada por Rony, tinha que dizer que todo esse tempo que eu chorava e ele pensava que era por causa do ruivo, era por causa dele mesmo, eu não suportava vê-lo com Gina, e agora que os dois haviam terminado, talvez eu tivesse uma chance. Harry seria o meu par para o baile e ele estava lá, os lindos olhos verdes fixos nos meus e depois passando por todo o meu corpo, um sorriso doce nascendo naqueles lábios. Merlin, eu daria tudo pra beijá-lo. Minhas pernas estavam trêmulas, então me esforcei o máximo para descer as escadas como uma pessoa normal e mantive esse pensamento até que cheguei em frente a ele.

Harry ergueu uma das mãos pegando a minha e a beijou, fazendo um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo por sentir os lábios dele na minha pele. Como eu o amava, como o queria, a tanto tempo, desde a época do torneio Tribruxo. Harry não sabia, mas Victor havia tentado manter correspondência comigo, havia tentado construir um namoro, mas eu não quis, achei melhor me afastar de vez, Victor havia sido apenas uma tentativa frustrante de enciumar Harry, eu queria ter sido seu par no baile, queria ter dançado a noite inteira com a cabeça no seu ombro e agora finalmente é a minha chance.

–Você está incrível. Inimaginável. –e eu estava mesmo, não parecia a Hermione de sempre, não era mais apenas a garota inteligente da Grifinória. Eu estava usando um vestido tomara-que-caia, modelo sereia em vermelho escuro que ressaltava todas as minhas formas e criava as que eu não tinha. ( . /blogs/todabella/files/2011/05/vestido-sereia_MARCO-PINTO_ ). Harry não comentou nada em especial sobre o meu vestido, mas eu via nos seus olhos que o estava enlouquecendo, o que era realmente estranho. Estranho pra um melhor amigo. –Vamos? –eu assenti e ele me levou até o salão, onde alguns casais dançavam abraçados, outros cumprimentavam suas famílias e outros apenas estavam sentados, conversando. Nem sinal de Rony, Gina ou quem quer que fosse, era o nosso momento, eu sabia disso. Harry me olhou, me perguntando o que eu queria fazer.

–Vamos dançar. –eu sorri. Bem, eu sabia que dançar com as pernas bambas como as minhas não era a melhor coisa do mundo, mas o fato é que eu mal podia esperar para estar nos braços dele, do meu melhor amigo. Isso é algum crime? Quer dizer, se apaixonar, é crime? Tudo bem, eu sei, ele namorou minha melhor amiga e bla bla bla, mas eles terminaram não é? Ah, por favor que a resposta seja que está tudo bem em agir assim.

–Depois de alguns minutos dançando em silêncio, Harry me segurando contra seu corpo com uma das mãos enquanto a outra segurava a minha gentilmente, senti seus lábios encostarem-se à minha orelha, provocando arrepios em mim. Eu estava mais sedenta do que imaginava.

–Hermione. –eu senti o hálito dele tocando meu pescoço e orelha. Bem, eu podia ter caído desmaiada ali mesmo, se é o que querem saber. Felizmente, eu fui firme. – Seus pais não vem? –eu sabia que naquele momento ele tinha visto os Weasley com Rony e Gina.

–Não, achei melhor não, eles se sentiriam perdidos aqui.

–Sei.

–Harry...

–O que?

–Eu estou com tanto medo.

–De que? Está tudo bem, Mione, a guerra acabou, tudo vai dar certo agora.

–Eu sei, mas eu tenho medo do futuro. –eu olhei nos olhos dele. –Como vai ser? Eu não quero morar em Londres, mas como vou viver sozinha aqui? –eu sabia que ele me entendia, quer dizer, nem tudo mundo tinha um cofre cheio de dinheiro que recebeu de herança dos pais. Nem todo mundo poderia viver sem preocupações.

–Confia em mim? –eu assenti. –Daremos um jeito. –naquele momento eu acreditei, com Harry dizendo aquilo eu sabia que sim, tudo ficaria bem. Nossa, eu o amava. –Mione? –eu o olhei nos olhos de novo. –Você confia mesmo em mim?

–Claro que sim. –aos poucos, paramos de dançar.

–Ótimo. É o nosso último dia aqui e eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa. –Harry segurou minha mão e olhou pra nossas mãos unidas, um sorriso nasceu nos seus lábios. E Merlin, naquele momento eu tive certeza, era com ele que eu tinha que ficar o resto da minha vida.

–Espera, Harry, eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa.

–Não, não, antes você tem que vir, por favor. –eu assenti e ele me guiou pra fora do salão e não demorou muito, nós estávamos no pátio aberto, as estrelas iluminando o rosto lindo do meu Harry Potter. _Meu? _Sim, meu.

Harry movimentou a varinha no ar, formando uma nuvem branca à nossa frente, e de repente, eu estava vendo nós dois, vendo várias imagens de nós dois, momentos lindos que havíamos vividos juntos. Quando a visão terminou, eu estava chorando, ele enxugou minhas lágrimas e virou meu rosto pra que eu olhasse pra ele.

–Harry...

–Eu amo você, Hermione. Você não faz ideia do quanto eu sofri te vendo com Rony, ou com Victor, você não sabe o quanto eu precisei te amar esse tempo todo. Hermione, eu amo você, mil vezes, eu te amo, pra sempre. –e então, antes que eu pensasse em dizer que também o amava, ele me beijou, sem pressa, mas como se daquele beijo dependesse toda sua vida. Eu podia jurar que estava voando. Harry Potter me beijando. Por todos os grandes bruxos, o que eu fiz pra merecer tão grande honra? –quando nos olhamos eu fechei meus olhos e sorri, sentindo o polegar dele passando por meus lábios, acariciando-os.

–Eu amo você, mais, muito mais.

–Eu duvido tanto que isso seja possível... –e me beijou de novo, dessa vez com urgência, então eu envolvi seu pescoço com meus lábios e o senti me erguer o pouco, nos deixando mais próximos ainda, como se fosse possível. –Eu preciso de você.

–Harry... Eu quero você. –eu mordi meu lábio inferior, esperando que ele entendesse o real significado das minhas palavras. Ele pareceu entender, porque de repente, seus olhos escureceram, cheios de desejo, ansiedade e volúpia .

–Você tem certeza? –eu assenti, querendo dizer a ele que eu tinha toda certeza desse mundo comigo. –ele me beijou novamente e me segurou pela mão, me levando pelos corredores.

Eu estava nervosa, sabia que todos os alunos que iriam embora com suas famílias já haviam levado suas bagagens e que, bem, o meu dormitório estava totalmente vazio. Eu o guiei até lá, e quando fechei a porta atrás de mim, Harry me puxou para si pela minha cintura. Os beijos eram urgentes, desesperados, ansiosos, mas doces e delicados, gentis. De repente, ele começou a traçar seus beijos pelo meu pescoço e eu não pude deixar de exprimir o quanto aquilo me fazia bem. Do nada, ele parou.

–Merlin me perdoe se eu estiver sendo um idiota, mas você tem mesmo certeza disso?

–Harry... –a minha voz estava um pouco rouca, assim como a dele. –Eu quero você. –ele sorriu e colou sua testa na minha e depois, os lábios. Anos de amor reprimido falando mais alto que nós.

Harry me olhou nos olhos e devagar, puxou o zíper do meu vestido nas minhas costas, fazendo-o deslizar por meu corpo, me deixando apenas com a peça de baixo. Ele suspirou enquanto me analisava com os olhos, completamente cheio de desejo. Com cuidado, eu o ajudei a tirar a própria roupa e com a ansiedade que sentíamos isso não demorou muito. Harry me levou até a minha cama, ficando sobre mim e começou suas carícias, me enlouquecendo, me fazendo pedir que ele fizesse de uma vez o que tinha que fazer. Algum tempo depois, estávamos completamente nus, mas eu não hesitei, estava assustada e ele também, era a primeira vez de ambos e estávamos morrendo de medo de fazermos algo do jeito errado, mas eu não hesitei de jeito nenhum, eu o queria, eu sabia que o queria e como precisava dele, e tinha toda a certeza de que o nosso amor faria tudo dar certo. Eu não vacilei, nem mesmo quando a dor me atingiu, eu fechei os olhos firmemente, sentindo Harry beijar meu rosto, e quando a dor se transformou em prazer e conforto, eu olhei em seus olhos, estavam cheios de orgulho, felicidade, e amor, muito amor. Eu não queria desviar daqueles olhos nunca mais. Harry foi agindo por instinto, fazendo tudo que devia, me tocando da maneira certa e me fazendo a mulher mais feliz do mundo. A sua mulher. Chegamos ao ápice juntos, e quando ele deitou sua cabeça sobre o meu peito, nosso suor se misturando, eu queria dizer a ele, queria dizer tudo que havia dentro do meu coração, mas eu estava exausta, então eu dormi, eu o abracei e pedi a todas as forças do bem que eu o tivesse comigo para sempre.

Bem cedo,eu acordei e ele estava lá, sorrindo, os cabelos molhados do banho e já vestido, acariciei seu rosto e ele sorriu, beijando minha mão.

–Obrigada, Mione, obrigado por me tornar completo, obrigado por me permitir amar você, obrigada por ser minha.

–Eu sou sua, Harry, e sempre serei. –ele me beijou e eu sei que teríamos refeito tudo naquele momento se não soubéssemos que deveríamos pegar o trem em apenas uma hora.

Tomei o meu banho, me vesti, e nós dois seguimos para o salão principal, onde tomamos café e eu pude contar a Harry tudo, como eu comecei a me sentir apaixonada por ele e tudo o mais. Alguns minutos depois que havíamos terminado, Hagrid apareceu.

–Harry! Hermione! Onde se meteram? Rony os procurou a noite toda ontem. –nós nos olhamos e sorrimos, então Harry segurou minha mão, o que não passou despercebido pelo nosso amigo. –Vocês dois estão escondendo algo?

–Escondendo? Nós? Claro que não, Hagrid. Estamos deixando bem claro a todos que agora estamos juntos. –eu ri da declaração de Harry, parecia tão certo, tão perfeito.

–Oh! Felicidades a vocês, eu sabia que seria assim. –nos despedimos dele e de todos os outros professores.

Mai tarde, estávamos no trem, quando Harry segurou forte a minha mão.

–Eu prometo que mandarei cartas.

–Mione, eu não quero que mande cartas.

–O que? –eu entrei em desespero.

–Quero que vá morar comigo. –Oh, Merlin! Eu mal pude me conter de tanta alegria.

–0h, Harry. –eu o abracei. –Claro que sim! Eu amo você. –o beijei e ele sorriu entre nosso beijo.

–Eu também amo você, e vai ver, será incrível.

E de fato, foi, todo o tempo que passamos morando juntos antes de nos casarmos foi simplesmente um sonho, eu não poderia ser uma mulher mais feliz não é? Harry ainda é o meu melhor amigo, mas além disso, é o homem da minha vida, o único que conhece cada parte de mim, em todos os sentidos que você imaginar. Eu espero, que um dia, os nossos filhos sintam por alguém um amor tão imenso quanto o que sentimos um pelo outro.


End file.
